


I'll be His (and He'll be Mine)

by mizface



Series: Oracle 'verse [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are both hopeless," Sharpay declared.  "Danforth... Chad.  What Ryan is failing to find a way to tell you is that you two have tied the knot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be His (and He'll be Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "accidental marriage" for my trope!bingo card. Title from "Chapel of Love" (I couldn't resist)

“You must have had a good weekend,” Sam teased as Chad entered the break room.

He had, most definitely. It had been his and Ryan’s seventh anniversary (their second since the whole Oracle thing had happened), and Ryan had been able to get away for nearly 72 hours - not that Chad was counting or anything. No meetings, no tests, no agenda - just the two of them. They'd barely left the apartment, and it had been awesome.

But he had no intention of sharing the details, so he just shrugged as he put his lunch in the communal fridge. “Wasn't bad.”

“Please,” Sam snorted, flipping her dark brown ponytail over her shoulder. “The coy look doesn't suit you. You, my friend, got laid. Don't deny it.”

“It _is_ possible to have a good weekend without sex,” Chad pointed out.

Sam walked over to stand next to him, one hip on the counter as she leaned just shy of being in his personal space. “I know it is. I have that kind of weekend all the time. But _I_ don't come back to work on Monday nearly glowing.”

Chad rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “I'm a guy. Guys don't glow. No matter how gay we are,” he added before she could protest. “Go find someone else to live vicariously through.”

“Fine,” she said with a melodramatic sigh, complete with the back of her hand across her brow. “Deny all you want. But I know there's more than what you're saying.”

“Well, if you know, then there's no point in me telling you, is there?” Chad asked with a smirk, dodging a wadded up napkin she hurled as he left the room to head for his cubicle.

And that, he thought, was that.

****

That wasn't that. Not by a longshot.

****

At first, he thought Sam had started a floor-wide joke. It wouldn't be the first time - their prank wars were epic. And this totally fit the bill, as over the course of the day Chad was stopped by no fewer than ten people, all telling him he looked great, or happy, or wanted to know his secret. Sam of course denied it all, though she looked delighted by the situation. For his part, Chad was amused, then annoyed, and more than ready to head home by five o'clock.

But leaving work wasn't any better. And as the trend continued over the next few days, Chad went from annoyed to creeped out. Strangers were giving him weird looks on the street, smiling at him like... like he reminded them of something good or something. Old ladies patted his hand, some with wistful sighs, when he went to the grocery store.

And as it turned out, Sam had been right. By Friday, Chad could actually see a faint glow coming from his skin. He called in sick, well and truly freaked. His near-panic was made worse by the fact that Ryan wasn’t responding to texts or emails. So when his phone rang, “Fabulous” trilling merrily, he grabbed it and held on like it was a lifeline.

“Danforth. Please tell me you're not going anywhere,” Sharpay said without preamble. “And if you were, you aren't. We're on our way.” She hung up before he could respond, and he held the phone out, staring at it like it would tell him what was going on.

“Oh, this is good.” Sharpay's voice again, but from the couch. Chad looked over to see her artfully draped on it, always one to make an entrance. She arched on eyebrow at him when he caught her eye, then tilted her head to look behind the couch where Ryan stood, looking almost embarrassed. “Little brother, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Chad was so surprised to have them both there that he couldn't move. “Ry? What's going on?”

“Yes, Ryan,” Sharpay said with an evil smile. “What is going on? Enquiring minds want to know.”

“Shut up, Shar,” Ryan tossed at her absently as he walked over to Chad. He stopped a few feet away; it didn't make Chad feel any better. “Hey.”

“Hey?” Chad repeated, incredulous. “You ignore my emails and texts, make an unscheduled visit, right after you told me it would be at least a month before we'd see each other again, and all you have to say is _hey_?” He took a deep breath; yelling wouldn’t do any of them any good. “Whatever. I'm glad you're here. Especially if you have any idea what this is about.” He held out an arm; the light emanating from his skin brightened as it neared Ryan. For that matter, so did Ryan's Oracle-created glow. “What the hell? What's happening to me?”

Ryan reached toward Chad, stopping himself a few inches from actually touching. Both watched as the light intensified the closer they were. “Is it okay to touch you?” Chad asked, trying to figure out why Ryan was keeping his distance. “I mean, we won't explode or anything, right?”

“Please,” Sharpay huffed. “Your love isn't that powerful. Talk to him, Ryan. This is getting ridiculous.”

Ryan reached again, this time taking Chad's hand. There was a quick flare, then the light evened out, meshing to blanket the two of them. “Am I -” Chad hesitated. “Am I becoming an Oracle? Or a Champion?”

Ryan gave him a fond, if rueful smile. “No. But I’m not sure you're quite human anymore either.” He stopped, probably to give Chad time to take that in. 

It didn’t help; Chad was stuck on the words 'not human' - they echoed over and over in his head.

“I give up,” Sharpay declared, getting up from the couch to approach them. “You are both hopeless. Danforth... Chad. What Ryan is failing to find a way to tell you is that you two have tied the knot.” She looked him up and down. “No accounting for taste, of course. But welcome to the family.”

“We _what_?” He looked to Ryan for confirmation. “We're married?”

Ryan glared at Sharpay, who responded with a wide and very fake smile, the look softening as he turned to Chad. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. It looks like we are.” He smiled weakly. “You don’t remember it? Big church wedding, tons of flowers, huge reception complete with dancing? I let you shove cake in my face?”

“I’m sure you made a beautiful bride,” Chad replied sarcastically. “Seriously, Ry. What’s going on?” He cupped Ryan’s cheek, willfully ignoring the light pulsing where they touched. “Talk to me.”

Ryan just looked at him for the longest time, then turned his face to press a kiss into the palm of Chad’s hand. “It’s supposed to be a reward, I think. Like you and I being together so long, even with how unconventional our relationship is now, meant we’ve passed some test.” He shrugged and pulled away, looking unsure. “I don’t know exactly why or how it happened, really. But when I left Monday, I started noticing that something had changed. It was like you were with me, which obviously you weren’t. But I could feel you, and sometimes it was like I could almost see you out of the corner of my eye.”

“I feel like that all the time,” Chad told him. “I figured it was because I know you _could_ be watching, even though you probably weren’t.”

“So nothing’s changed for you?” Ryan asked. “Well, other than the obvious?” he added, gesturing toward Chad’s skin.

“I didn’t say that,” Chad replied. “I have had the weirdest week.” He went on to describe what had happened, Ryan nodding as Chad spoke.

“So it was manifesting here, too, just differently. Makes sense.”

Not to Chad it didn’t. “ _What_ was manifesting?”

“The bond. You and I… we’re linked. It’s why I can sense you now, no matter how far away I am. And this close…” Ryan held up a hand, twisting it as if playing with an invisible string. I can actually see it. I’m guessing given practice, you’ll be able to as well.”

Chad tried, but no matter how hard he focused, he couldn’t see it. “So what, this is a permanent thing?”

Ryan nodded, and the sadness and regret so clear in his eyes shook Chad. “Do you -” Chad started, swallowing to clear his suddenly dry throat, “Do you not want this?”

“No!” Ryan near-shouted. “I mean yes! I mean -” He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “I love you, Chad. And I’d be thrilled to marry you. But we’ve never really talked about it, and now here you are, stuck with me with no warning or choice.” His face crumpled, and he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“Ryan,” Chad said softly. When he got no reply, Chad put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, gently turning him to face him. “You’re right, we haven’t talked about it. Considering you being an Oracle and me just a human, I didn’t think there was any way we _could_ get married, so I didn’t let myself think about it. Much.” Ryan’s lips turned up in the barest hint of a smile; Chad returned it shyly. “But if we had talked, if you’d asked?” he went on. “I’d have said yes.”

Hope flared brighter in Ryan’s eyes. “Really?”

“Really,” Chad chuckled. “You’re not the only guy in love here, you know.”

He wasn’t sure who leaned in then, but the kiss they shared felt like a vow.

“Witnessed.” Sharpay’s voice was soft and full of affection, but by the time Chad and Ryan parted to look at her, she had her usual air of superiority in place. The only sign that she’d been moved by the scene was a hint of mistiness in her eyes that Chad smartly ignored. “And my work here is done,” she said breezily, walking up to them. 

“You,” she said, poking Ryan’s shoulder with a perfectly-manicured finger, “should learn to listen to me. I told you it would be fine. And you,” she poked Chad, “are never, _never_ , to call me ‘sis’ or any other cutesy sibling name. Got it?”

“Got it,” Chad replied, feeling almost giddy. Before she could move, he swept her into a giant hug. She squealed, but hugged back for a few seconds before pushing out of his grasp.

“None of that, either,” she said straightening her clothes and glaring, but Chad could see that she didn’t really mean it; her cheeks were pink and she was obviously fighting a smile.

“Soooo,” Chad started, seeing an easy way to tease his new sister-in-law. “Does that mean I can go see where you guys live now? Get conjugal visits?” he added, waggling his eyebrows and winking at Ryan.

Sharpay’s eyes widened in horror. “Do not _ever_ say those words again in my presence. Or even think them.” 

Chad had to stifle a laugh as she grimaced and shuddered at whatever mental image he’d put in her brain. He schooled his face into mock seriousness as she turned to Ryan, who was obviously trying not to laugh. “Since you’re done with your totally unnecessary panic attack, I’m leaving. Remember. One week.” She gave Chad a withering look. “Don’t make me regret backing Ryan on this,” she said as she disappeared.

“One week?” Chad asked.

“I convinced the Powers we should get a honeymoon,” Ryan replied with a smile. “Though I said it was more a ‘need to talk about the parameters of our change in status’.”

Chad nodded. Yeah, they should probably talk about this, what it meant for him, for them. But at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“We get a whole week?” Chad confirmed. Ryan nodded, and Chad pulled his husband – he grinned hugely at the thought - to him for another kiss, this one longer, deeper, and definitely leading his thoughts toward honeymoon activities. Ryan’s too, if the way he started maneuvering them toward the bedroom was any indication. 

Chad’s last thought before Ryan pushed him back onto their bed was that he could definitely get used to being married.


End file.
